


The Old Senate Chamber

by LaptopZombie



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaptopZombie/pseuds/LaptopZombie
Summary: Mitch knew he was in for surprise, but not this much





	The Old Senate Chamber

\- Shhh, Mitch, shhh…

Mitch felt someone’s finger on his mouth just as he was going to open it. An arm came from behind his left,  all around his waist to his right hip, and held him close, gently clutching him.

Normally, he would have violently shaken to try and break free. But he wasn’t going to. He gently kicked the door shut and locked it in.

\- Sit over there, Mitch.

Mitch complied. He isn’t normally seen succumbing to somebody else’s power so easily, but here in the Old Senate Chamber, there’s no need for that mask anymore. Only the two of them held the keys to this place, so it isn’t like anyone else could ever uncover their secrets.

\- So, Chuck, the healthcare bill, uhm, I…

Mitch tried to refocus on what Chuck said they were going to discuss. He took out the healthcare folder, careful not to spill it everywhere. Of course, he didn’t intend to let Chuck see everything lest the rest of the world would find out about the abomination that is the reconciliation bill, but when Chuck wants to know about it, the least he could do is giving Chuck the broadest overview. He can’t resist it.

Chuck sat down next to him, gazing directly into Mitch’s eyes without motion. Chuck just sat there in deafening silence; Mitch’s voice dwindled and his movements slowed as the seconds tick by. Mitch began questioning why he came here; he certainly did not take the letter literally, but he had brought the folder…

\- Okay, what are we going to do now?

Mitch attempted, once again, to redirect the conversation to work. It was the only way Mitch can hold his line against Chuck; if they had talked about anything else, he would have been overwhelmed by Chuck’s charm and wit, and Chuck could have carried him anywhere Chuck wanted to. Not bothering to wait for a response, Mitch began sketching out some key aspects that he thought was safe to let Chuck know. He highlighted some parts, circled some others, then added some more ideas, and then…

Chuck turned sideways to face Mitch. He turned Mitch towards him too, and leant over above Mitch, his arms pushing down on the desks on both sides of them. His gaze felt like fire; his lips screamed for tasting. ‘God, he really meant it when he said only the two of us’, Mitch murmured.

\- Of course, when I wrote I’d rather just have the two of us in the back of that letter, I meant it. – Chuck lowered his head and turned over to kiss Mitch’s right cheek. A shockwave spread throughout Mitch’s body; he was staggered for a moment before he replied by reaching up to pull Chuck’s body down closer to his. Chuck didn’t waste another moment; he pressed his lips tightly onto Mitch’s, taking off his jacket in the process and helping Mitch relieve himself too.

Mitch closed his eyes as he felt Chuck’s tongue pushing his own lips apart while stroking his hair. He relented to Chuck’s every move, running his own hands along Chuck’s back before lightly squeezing Chuck’s butt. Chuck replied by unbuttoning Mitch’s shirt, and Mitch followed by untucking the shirt and running his hands under his frenemy’s clothes.

Chuck began kissing and sucking on Mitch’s neck like a hungry vampire, and Mitch began moaning for more while their shirts went off. A while after, he pressed his lips onto Mitch’s again, then mildly biting on Mitch’s lower lip before shoving his tongue through the lips to reach the other’s tongue.

After a few more minutes of battling tongues and sensual touch, Chuck decided it was time to proceed. There was work to do in the afternoon and he knew it was going to be lunch time soon, so he unbuckled his belt and undid Mitch’s, tossing their pants away, and then pressed himself inside.

It was warm, Chuck thought, and he gradually quickened the pace to Mitch’s delightful moans. With every thrust, he gripped tighter onto the other’s bare thighs, regularly lowering himself to close the gap between them, continuously grabbling Mitch’s chest. Mitch brushed his thumbs on the cheeks and caressed Chuck’s face throughout; his eyes looking directly into Chuck’s, demanding more; he otherwise completely surrendered control.

A few minutes later, Chuck fell down on top of Mitch, their bodies intertwined and connected by an unmistakeable and inexhaustible passion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was 7 pm, and Chuck was on the way back to his apartment when his phone buzzed.

_Just text me the next time you want to be in the Old Chamber._

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Schumer's letter to McConnell, I was jogging. The letter screwed up the rest of my session, which I spent on fantasising about them.
> 
> So, uhm, here it is, a piece of fiction hastily cobbled up like the 50 votes needed to repeal the ACA.
> 
> I don't know if I should be apologetic to either of them.


End file.
